RUN!
by Deathby Snew Snew
Summary: Cat is trying to survive the new zombie outbreak, make it home to her family and salvation. Along with the way she encounters strange people willing to help, but she must help them first. Follow her story. Please this is my first fanfiction so try to be gentle! oh and plus some cussing.
1. Chapter 1

When the zombie apocalypse started I was at college; my first two weeks. My dorm room was basically bare only packing essentials, like clothes, blankets, stun gun, water bottles, shoes, and favorite pillow I left home for southern Cali or SoCal. I was proud of my packing abilities because I got all of my stuff into two bags one big duffel bag with wheels, and my black tactical backpack. I had settled into a routine within the two weeks; my routine was basically run in the morning, shower, breakfast plus news, and off to class. I lucked out the dorm mate I had started out with wanted to pledge a sorority so that meant I had the dorm all to myself. I started to notice that in the news there was an increasing amount of homicides and it was on the rise. I couldn't help but be a little spooked, so my stun gun was always with me, hidden, it worked as a flash light as well so that helped hide it.

Monday

It was the start of my third week in college I was sitting down eating a bowl of cereal when a new report came over the news saying that there was a new flu and that people should be careful as to where they go and also to be sure to wash their hands. Flu symptoms were sweats, uncontrollable coughing, constant bloody noses, high fever, but cold skin_. Those were some weird symptoms_, and the news report continued to say that anybody with high fever should head to a hospital. _Huh, that's weird_... _Well maybe my professor's well get sick and class well be cancelled. One can only hope_.

Wednesday

A Plane went down in northern Cali. It was a commercial jet and was blamed on faulty equipment. Nothing really happen on Tuesday except the same old, one of my professors became sick; I was so excited he was my math teacher. But the guy was an ass! He assigned a whole chapter! I walked back to my dorm that night from the library and a guy tried to grab me. Good thing I had my stun gun, I zapped his ass and ran for it. I called security afterwards, but the weird part is they couldn't find the guy, which only made me want to carry extra batteries just in case.

Thursday

There was a new terrorist attack…_apperently_, experts claiming that it would be a biological warfare. _What the hell? How could there be a terrorist attack? Were they talking about the plane crash? God what a day to wake up late! But I had one weird dream that night. I dreamt that I was driving my truck through some deserted road and that I was headed somewhere, I couldn't remember where, but there was lone gas station and some rooms out in the open which looked like maybe it was a motel, but I woke up. It was strange, but decided to cut back on horror movies and soda before bed. Well it's time for class._

Friday

All the news reports stopped about flu outbreaks, terrorists, and homicides. It was like the calm before the storm. My week was uneventful, some students had caught the flu, others were afraid of the recent killings and went home, and the college was looking gloomily. Friday night usually there were people headed out to go drinking, dates, and some were studying, but this particular night there were less people in the hallways, the dorms weren't blasting with music. I thought nothing of it, I just thought yay bed and sleep in!

Saturday

I turned on the television, it had cartoons still playing, I glanced at the clock it read 0745, the news was supposed to be on by now. I thought they taped all the news shows in advanced guess I was wrong. Then that's when the screen changed, and the anchors came on with pale faces looking scared shitless and a man waving a gun around came on the screen. He said not to believe the reports, that the dead were coming back to life and we should all arm ourselves. Then the channel went blank. I wasted no time in freaking out and went to my window to look outside, my dorm room was on the third floor and gave excellent view of my truck, but what I saw wasn't fires, didn't hear gun shots, no zombies, and no people running around screaming. _The guy on TV, must have lost it? Hmmm... Whatever there is nothing going on I hope. I haven't even gone running yet, and I just ate so that's out the window, and now there is nothing really showing. What to do? Well I'll…_ but then my phone rang it was my mom. She was doing her weekly checkup, _god I put a state between us but somehow she still dictated my life._ Next came texts from my older brother and he wanted to know if it was true that some guy had lost it on the news was waving around a gun. Of course I couldn't hold back any details, he told me to be careful and just in case keep my baton in hand_. Well I guess I could get my baton out, but it was in my truck, and so was the club. Well might as well be safe_. I stepped out of my dorm and looked around; it was bare no real signs of life. I walked down the hall by passing the elevators to the stairs. _Hey the stairs help keep you in shape_. I got to ground level without incident and started toward my truck when I saw somebody running toward me. I stood there like a deer in head lights, before instinct took over and I waited for the guy to get a little closer before running for the parking lot. With my keys in my hand I was ready to jump into my truck when the guy that was chasing me changed course and tackled a girl who was trying to get into her car. I turned around to see the guy rip open her chest cavity and start eating her innards. I turned back around running like hell was on my heels leaving the cannibal to his breakfast. I reached my truck and beeped it open. I threw myself into the truck, struggling to catch my breath, locking the doors. I franticly looked for my baton; the war club was in the back seat. The baton was light and easy to use plus concealable, the war club was shaped like a gun with a sharp point, and I would be too tempted to use it as a gun. _Shit I need to get out of here, but where would I go? Wait my brother he texted me he's not facing the same thing I am and my mom called! I can head home! Great I need clothes and my stuff it might somehow save my ass! But shit it's in my dorm_. Looking into the mirrors I couldn't see any more cannibals. I stepped out of my truck…. _Oh god_.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: I stepped out of my truck…Oh god.

I stood there, watching the cannibal look through the cars, we locked eyes all I saw was pure hunter, _Fuck! How did I miss him?!_ He started toward me, _I was prey and I was so dead_! As he came closer a smile spread across his face, blood dripping from his mouth down his t-shirt. I recognized him; he was in my English class. I instinctively backed up only to hit the door, _shit I'm cornered_. He let out a gut wrenching cry, I stood there, he drew closer, and finally I snapped I'm not dying here. I expanded the baton; _lucky for me I knew how to use the baton unlucky for the cannibal_. He was about five feet from me, I swung hitting him in the head, he went down, but to my surprise it only stunned him. I continued to bash his head in, he finally went limp. I stood up shaking, looking around for anymore cannibals seeing none, I looked back into my truck. _Great the keys are still inside that would be real helpful if I left them there_. I grabbed them took one more look dashed for the door; I reached the door turned to see more cannibals wondering the parking lot _Lucky they didn't notice me_. I took the stairs two at a time finally reaching the third floor I slowly opened the door, trying to control my breathing. I saw a body in the hall not moving. _Where the hell did that come from?_ I watched for a few more seconds. Deciding it was clear I exited walking cautiously to my dorm. My damn shoes squeaked on the tile and a girl opened the door to her room and almost stabbed me! I put the baton up stopping her; she looked relieved and immediately wrapped me in a hug. She was shaking and crying, a bang on a door got our attention. She pulled me into her dorm. Locking the door she apologized. Its okay I had to kill one too, _trying to get her mind off of it I introduced myself._

Names Katrina, but everyone calls me cat.

Holding her hand out she says her name is Bessie. _I had to giggle really Bessie?_

Sorry, it's okay I'm named after my grandma.

Oh! Listen Bessie we can't stay here, the shit is literally hitting the fan.

Well do you have a plan?

Yea I'm thinking about going home, I got calls earlier from family nothing is happening there, and it's only about a 12 hour drive back and my truck is in the parking lot.

That's great where do you live?

New Mexico originally my family is there.

Oh my god! I do too! What part!?

The reservation, few miles away from Gallup.

Same here! Mind if I travel with you?! I don't have my own vehicle; my dad dropped me off here.

_ Well having someone with me might help_. Okay you can come but we need to know what's going on I have my cell in my room, I gotta call my brother, he might have info that can help.

How can he help?

He's ex-military, taught me how to use guns, fight, use the baton and he might be able to tell us what to do next.

Okay where's your dorm?

Down the hall first on the right.

She looked out the door and signaled me to come; very cautiously we stepped out of her room. We got to my dorm but I think I heard more banging. I told Bessie to look out the window while I dialed my brother.

What's up Cat!

Cameron! Shut up and listen! The news! The guy! He was right I bashed in a cannibal's head like fifteen minutes ago!

You're fucking with me!

Cameron I'm serious! Please I need help!

Okay okay you're either a damn good actress or your telling the truth. The TV is it on?

Yea, well it's just the emergency broad cast.

Shit!

What's wrong?

Shut up okay what's going to happen is the Governor might call a state of Marshall Law, when that happens the military well already have road blocks set up on the major highways, they are shoot to kill. Then the all the cell phones will be shut off, don't use radios or Morse code every law enforcement well be listening to that. Get as much supplies as you can and head out use rural roads they're your best hope, remember anything helps, and Cat…

The TV came back on it was the Governator he was declaring Marshal Law, urging people to stay inside and wait for help, the recent flu outbreaks were more than they could handle. Then the line went dead. I dropped my phone my mouth open nothing coming out.

Cat! Cat! What's wrong…?

At this time anybody attempting to leave the state of California we advise you to stay in our homes and wait for help. Then the screen went blank again. _Shit!_ Looking at each other we stood there in shock. I broke the silence "we need supplies and weapons, do you know how to fire a gun?"

No, but I'm good with knives.

That'll work for now, but we need to get to town for weapons.

But what about the TV?

I have a feeling were going to need it regardless of what of the TV says, the Governator wouldn't call Marshal law for something they couldn't control. Where is the closest pawn shop? Sporting goods, or gun store?

What about Wal-Mart?

Too many people will go there and right now I don't think crowds are a good thing.

Well I think there are a few pawn shops and maybe a gun store, but we would have to get away from campus.

I think I know where you're talking about off broad and butler?

Yes but it's about ten miles away can we take your truck?

I don't think that's a good idea.

Why not?

Marshal Law nobody is supposed to be driving around.

Good point! Wait a minute! I work part time at the gym, I always see the football managers driving around gators! We can use those! They always have to keep them filled and the keys should be in the coach's office.

I like it but we better change I don't think getting supplies should be done in PJs.

Those are PJs!? That's a t-shirt and running pants! What I'm wearing are PJs!

_This is going to be a long trip._ Just get dressed.

But were in your dorm?

Ugh! You can wear some of my clothes.

Going to my closet I pull out clothes throwing some to Bessie. I didn't think her flip flops were going to cut it so I threw her my running shoes. Good thing we were about the same size in almost everything. _Strange_. We were dressed had weapons handy and were ready to go. Taking quick looks we stepped into the hallway, the banging had died down. Making our way to the entrance to the dorm, Bessie was saying the quickest way was to go through campus; the coach's office was in the locker room next to the field. Taking our time to look around the street we started out the door trying to be very quiet. We stayed along the building, made it to the main campus and heard gun shots. We both froze. Looking around I couldn't tell where it was coming from, the shots were frantic, and so the person didn't know how to use the gun. I counted six shots. We started to move forward. We got to the corner by the math and science departments turned to look and saw the courtyard filled with bodies. _What the Hell?!_ Bessie started to gag, I had to turn away. _This is probably where we heard the gun shots from best to avoid it_. She finally stopped and asked if we could go around. I just nodded not chancing talking. We finally reached the field and headed for the locker room, surprisingly we didn't run into any cannibals. _I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad one_. The locker room was unlocked, but I realized that the football team is supposed to be practicing, but there was nobody on the field or anyone in the locker room. The coach's office was locked. _Sadly_. Bessie jimmied the lock and got the door open. We both rummaged around the office until we finally found the keys. Bessie said that the gators were located at the other end of the field by the gates. We took the coach's keys and left. It was quiet, it felt eerie. We were crossing the field when I heard that cry again. Shit! Run! We started running behind us came gun shots… We're fucked!


	3. Chapter 3

My curiosity got the best of me, I turned while trying to run and fell flat on my back. _Guess I'm not that coordinated_. I was lying on the thirty yard line, I looked up into the stadium and there he was. Third row, center aisle. He strangely resembled Rambo, I'm not joking he was full on in Rambo mode, I'm talking the camo pants, combat boots with pants tucked into it, black tank top tucked into his pants, red bandanna tied around his fore head, rifle at his side, two hand guns strapped to his legs, and a machete on his belt . I looked down the field, twenty yards away was a cannibal struggling to stand, from where I laid, and it looked like his knees were blown out. The cannibal's shirt was bloody, his pants torn and he seemed to be covered in scratches, and he looked pissed. I looked up to see Bessie hovering over me with a smile across her face. I was so mature that I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed while trying to help me up.

So who do we owe our thanks too? I asked Bessie.

That guy Bessie said pointing back to Rambo. We both turned our heads to look up at him. _Wonder if he can hear us?_

Rambo smiled at us and aimed his rifle at the cannibal; he put one bullet through the cannibals head another through the heart. WOW this guy is good.

Then he spoke in an intellectual yet creepy voice "Aren't you girls supposed to be inside?"

Looking at each other I say "Uh… we were headed to our dorm across campus."

You know you girls are lucky…

Lucky how?

That I'm a nice guy he said smiling a devious grin. _I swear he may have saved us but I don't like this guy._

Well thank you sir…

Still smiling he says "Your welcome girls". "So girls since I'm such a nice guy the price for saving your lives isn't steep. All it requires is … Smiling deviously again he says "your company".

Bessie and I looked at each other, both of our eyebrows raised we whisper to each other" WTF"! I looked down at our clothes, jeans, boots, 5FDP t-shirt, running shoes, jeans, purple chowder shirt, _yup nothing sexy or erotic about that_. A cry coming from the west toward the center of campus was heard. _I'm starting to wonder why the cannibals cry out_. Rambo turns his head toward the sound and smirks. "Well well girls looks like I'll be collecting that debt later, duty calls". He waves towards "stay where I can find you, it'll be easier that way." He started walking up the steps and out of the stadium; _I didn't want to chance moving just yet. _Finally he was out of site and I turn to look at Bessie and say "that guy was beyond creepy.

Agreed, but it's probably best to avoid people like him.

We continued to walk toward the gators in silence. _Hmmm Since we might be traveling together we should maybe talk more… _

We finally reached the gates, but strange they're not locked and a gator at the far end is missing. Glancing toward Bessie "Somebody probably had the same idea?"

Nodding Bessie guided us toward the next gator closest to the gates. I ran ahead to scope out the area and open the gates." Looks pretty simple make our way out of the parking lot and into the street which should take us straight to board. "

Sounds like a plan.

I still don't see many cannibals… That worries me. Don't' the movies usually have tons of zombies or something roaming everywhere?

You must worry a lot; you're going to get worry lines. Plus that's the movies when do they ever get real life right?

I turned my head toward Bessie "Oh God! I say the same thing to my mom." I put my head down close my eyes and pout" Really"?

Bessie started giggling "Considering our situation I guess it's okay".

You Suck! _But can't help smiling_.

Bessie stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled sweetly" I could find other uses for that tongue". The look on Bessie's face was priceless. I continued smiling while she stood there in shock. Finally she choked out "We're ready to go".

Okay" I take one last look, and then head for the gates. Bessie's starts the gator and angled out of the storage unit and on to the parking lot, while I closed up. I ran to the passenger side. As soon as I was seated and adjusting my safety belt we heard the cry again. We looked around franticly but there was nothing in site.

Let's go we don't have doors and be alert for anything.

With a big grin Bessie yelled Hang On!

_That was a freaking understatement! She burned rubber! I thank god for seat belts or I would've kissed the pavement. I swear this girl was crazy. No wonder her dad dropped her off at college_. She was weaving through the parking lot, trying to avoid bushes, trees, cut offs, curbs, my god whoever designed this freaking parking lot needs to be kick in the kahunas. I was getting tired of the weaving "Let's have some fun".

How?

This thing can off road right?

Yea.

Let's make our own road.

I like the way you think. Bessie jumped a curb; we were on the grass by passing everything, _sort of_. We were back on payment, stupid trees and bushes were in the way. I could see the street named college Blvd. ahead of us. _Thank god we were almost out of the parking lot!_ Then my attention was averted to something rustling in the bushes of ahead of us. A cannibal jumped out at us, but his jump wasn't timed right and was ever so graceful, his head met the front end and the two left tires. Bessie stopped; before she could put the gator in reverse I grabbed her hand." I guess it's dead. It's not moving.'

Say La Ve! She says putting her foot to the peddle. _Finally were out of the parking lot_! "Ok we travel down college Blvd. hang a right at the light to get to board. I was looking around. _I guess this is teacher housing, different panting but all the same one story houses with bars on the windows. Why are there bars on the windows_? Continuing to look around it feels like this trip is taking forever, I glanced down at the speedometer, Bessie was only going 25 mph. I looked at her with my best serious/ are you joking me look. She saw me "What?"

Why are you only going 25?

Cause it's what the speed limit says.

Ohhh… alright alright. Do you have your license?

Do you need a license to operate a gator? I drive around on ATVs at home, but nobody ever said anything, of course those were dirt roads.

What if we get pulled over? What are we going to tell the cops?

You're joking right?

I was, but now I'm curious. _Turning my attention to be the ever dutiful watcher I see a face peeking out of a window of a blue house_. STOP! Bessie slammed on the brakes. Again thank you god for seatbelts. She was looking around yelling "What! What! What's going on?"

I saw somebody peeking out of that window. Undoing my seatbelt I get out of the gator and head for the door. I didn't know what to do? Knock or just walk in? I decided to knock. _Manners always best_. Knocking on the security door I wait for someone to answer. _I swear I think I heard a shot gun cock_. As instinct I took a step back. I was debating on running for the gator or staying, when the front door came flying open. Looking at me with fear in her eyes a pregnant woman stood there aiming her tactical shot gun at me. I couldn't move, but somehow my arms were being raised up, my heart pounding in my ears. She didn't say anything; I stood there, thinking maybe she needed help. 'Are you okay? I say trying to ignore the gun.

What are you doing here? She asks angrily.

I saw you peek out the window and thought you might need help.

You're not here to steal or try anything funny? Relief starting to show on her face.

No.

Okay she says putting down the shot gun. "Come in."

Looking back at Bessie "park the gator". Bessie had wide eyes and looked like she couldn't talk, all she did was nod. She angled the gator toward the garage, parked and turned it off. We both entered the house closing the door behind us. "This is Bessie and I'm Katrina, but you can call me cat."

I'm Morgan. Nice to meet you girls. She guided us to the living room, she sat down the shot gun on the coffee table then she attempted to sit. She motioned for us to sit down in the couch across from her. What are you girls doing out and about?

We don't have enough supplies or protection in our dorms.

So you're going into town to pick some up?

Whatever we can find.

What about leaving? What about Marshal Law?

Morgan was surprisingly calm, but I had a gut feeling that there was more to her." I thought about it, but I'm not sure leaving is possible now.

Hmmm… that's understandable, but what if things go south? And where will you stay?

Well we could probably move to a teacher house if it's empty. But why would things go south the military is out. _I'm trying to get more out of her, it's like she's beating around the bush. There's something off about her, I mean how many professors know how to hold a shot gun_?

She looked down "Well you never know… looking at the wall clock she's sighs. "My roommate is missing, she went out to check on things and see if she could find supplies. All we have here is perishable food, nothing really canned. She took my car; she left at eight, it's been about three hours. She was only going a few miles to the Safeway down the street. I hope she's okay. Bessie and I exchanged worried glances. Bessie spoke up" How far along are you?" Looking shyly "I'm six months pregnant with my first child, my husband is overseas fighting, and he'll be back in two months from a six month tour."

Looking dumbfounded "I'm sorry, we can help, we can get supplies, but the pregnancy I've got no clue what to do. I turned toward Bessie who only shrugged.

Debating Morgan finally spoke" If you get supplies and are willing to help me I'll allow you stay with me."

Nodding "We can help defend this place Bessie and I have our talents."

Deal.

We have stuff at our dorms that we need to get. Is this the only weapon you have here?

Smiling she says follow me. My husband has a thing for knives.

Leading us to a room in the back we gawk in awe. It was the perfect man cave, equipped with a 60' TV, Xbox 360, small fridge, couch, and on the south wall a few shelves stock with knives. Bessie ran over to them and unsheathed a machete. I grabbed a kurki. _Oh my God I loved this knife_. Bessie looked like a kid in the candy store her dark brown eyes sparkling with delight. _I was grinning like an idiot_. Bessie was now jumping up and down "I don't know your husband but he's awesome!"

I started looking around the room the shelves nearest the TV were full with video games, but one in particularly caught my eye. Oh My God is that Medal of Honor?! Bessie and I both squealed in delight, then our eyes went wide, pointing at each other in unisons we yell "I like you!" Morgan looked at us quizzingly. After hugging and laughing we met her gaze. "I'm sorry we barely met today". _Who would've thought met a new friend when everyone goes insane. Epic!_ Morgan broke our glee" the sooner you guys get back the sooner you can play, the electricity is still on and the house has a separate propane tank. _I can't wait to get back, even though there are flesh eating cannibals outside nothing beats a gaming buddy with an awesome game_. Looking like pouting kids we turn around grab some more knives. I picked two kurkis attached them to a belt loop and hid two bench made knives in each boot just in case. Bessie grabbed a machete, a bench made knife attached it to her belt loop and two folded knives one in her back pocket and the other in her front pocket. We were set to go. We thanked Morgan, before heading outside we checked the windows first. Finding nothing we walked outside. I froze in place when I thought I heard bones cracking. I looked around but saw nothing, but still heard the cracking. It was annoying like someone cracking their knuckles constantly. Bessie saw me" what's wrong"?

Please tell me you heard that?

The cracking?

Yea.

You're not freaked out?

Not really there's nothing around so it probably some pipes or something nothing really to worry about.

Guess your right lets hurry I wanna play that game.

Sure. We headed for the gator, Bessie was in the driver seat again, I was a little hesitant, _but hey seat belts right?_ She started the gator and we were off! _On another adventure! Wee!_ Bessie wasn't going the speed limit anymore, and we got to the light we checked the streets before turning right. I glanced left and down the street a few blocks off I saw Safeway nothing out of ordinary. I wonder if that is what Morgan was talking bout? Turning my attention back to the road we traveled a few more blocks and finally we reached the turn off to butler. Bessie stopped and we looked around and saw a few cannibals rummaging around the street. The gator wasn't too quiet, but we were far enough away from them that they couldn't hear us. I saw a pawn shop close to us that looked like it was still closed, some stores looked looted, but where were all the people? Bessie broke my chain of thoughts. "I'm thinking we park the gator in an alley way and walk to the pawn shop".

Yea sounds good. Bessie angled the gator toward the alley way and parked. We got out making sure our weapons were secured I had my baton in hand while Bessie unsheathed the machete. We walked toward the pawn shop somehow we were spotted. But the cannibal wasn't running, instead it looked pained, was walking slowly and it cracked with every step it took. We started to jog toward the pawn shop, but our footsteps echoed in the alley way. I think that's the door to the pawn shop?

How do you know?

Cause it says Morris Pawn shop.

Duh!

The door is locked!

Well jimmy it!

It's a metal door with a dead bolt! I can't jimmy it!

Shit! We're drawing a crowd!

Bessie starts banging on the door. "Is anybody in there? Please let us in! Help!"

Just as we were about to stand our ground and fight the door open and were dragged in by our collars. We were thrown on the floor of a storage room that was dimly lit. I was trying to get up. I could hear Bessie getting up when a males voice broke the silence "stupid girls". My eyes were trying to adjust to the light, the door was being locked. Then I heard a buzz and Bessie collapsed, then I felt two prongs on the back of my neck, everything went dark...


	4. Chapter 4

When I came too, my neck hurt like hell and my head was killing me. I was fighting to open my eyes, I wanted to rub them so bad, but I couldn't. I tried to raise my arms but they were tied down. My eyes snapped open immediately at the realization, but that was a mistake my head throbbed even more. I tried to moan at the pain but it was muffled, and when I moved my head my neck protested the movement. I sat there my eyes shut trying to remember what happened?! Then I heard muffled noises beside me and remembered Bessie. My eyes snapped open again turned to look at her, my neck popped. God that felt good. She looked at me with worried eyes. _What Have I gotten us into?_ I tried to apologize but again muffles. Bessie was shaking her head I took that to mean shut up. I gladly did so. We sat there in silence the dim lighting was helping with my throbbing head. It felt like hours went by before we heard a door knob turn. The only other door in the room opened and a freakishly large guy walked in, I'm guessing he was like 6'2, medium build. "You two were stupid to come here!" what the hell were you thinking?! You could've gotten yourselves eaten!" But of course your women and everything you do is right! Right!? HE threw his hands up in frustration and began to pace the room. Then he ripped off mine and Bessie's tape. What were you thinking?"

We needed supplies and thought this was a great place to start.

Well you're not getting anything.

Why not?

He smiles" did you really think that it would be that easy?"

A little bit.

He laughs, "well it's not, the first wave of looters didn't get anything and you won't either. "

Well okay technically were looting but for good reason, we met a pregnant woman, and all we have to protect ourselves with are knives. It would be good to have some guns and food.

You have a good point, but why would you leave a pregnant woman alone?

She's secure for now but we're not sure how long that will last.

I see your point very noble, but you couldn't pick another place, where are you coming from anyways?

The college.

The college is about ten miles away from here. Hell of a long walk.

Bessie chimed in "We didn't walk".

This got our captor's attention." Well how did you get here? Vehicle? The National Guard would've spotted it.

I looked at him "We didn't see any national guard or much of anything."

And?

And what?

The vehicle how did get here?

We took a gator from the college, and parked it a block away in the start of the alley way. We didn't want to attract too much attention by parking in the front, but that didn't go as plan.

A Gator huh… Well tell you what girls I'll let you take anything you want from the store and hell even give you the keys, but in return I want the Gator.

I was shocked but was able to stammer out why?

Well if you didn't notice there's no car in the alley way, the looters took my only means of transportation. I want to get out of here. The national guards have driven through here, and the things whatever they are rushed them and they panicked and got out here. So want to go and try to get away from this place, and I don't have to worry about this place its insured. Plus the gator will help to get me to where I want to go.

Wait a second you said the National Guard has been through here and left, how would they have spotted us?

Well there's been choppers flying around earlier, but I haven't heard any in a while.

That's strange we haven't really seen anything, well except for one creepy guy dressed like Rambo and some cannibals.

Well I'm guessing the fighting is more focused toward the city, and everybody I have seen is going toward the military blockades that they have been mentioning on the emergency broadcast on the radio.

They have?

Don't you girls have a radio?

No, I watched TV this morning about the guy with the gun, but it's only been like what four hours it couldn't have escalate that much already? Could it?

Shaking his head he takes out a pocket knife and comes toward me. Hey I'm sorry if I said anything wrong.

No it's to untie you, I can see your no threat to me and it's been six hours. After he finished cutting my restraints, I went to stand but quickly found that it was a bad idea and landed back in my chair. Bessie seeing me rose carefully and was successful. I finally was able to get up while the captor walked back in front of us. I'm sorry about the stun gun, I didn't know if I could trust you guys.

Bessie responded "we probably would've done the same thing".

The captor went to the south wall and pulled out two bags, one an empty messenger bag, and the other a full back pack, he opened it and tossed me a bottle of aspirin. He handed the messenger bag to Bessie and asked "Do we have a deal?"

Looking at Bessie we both nodded in agreement, at the same time we said "Deal".

Good. Turning toward the other door he said follow me. When the door opened we saw the array of guns and merchandise that filled the shop. One side of the wall held nothing but guns, the other side had jewelry and other collectables. "I'm going to grab some things, there are guns here, ammo underneath, some holsters on the racks, and as far as food there isn't much.

Bessie looked a little uncomfortable, but me I must have been grinning like an idiot plus drooling all over myself, but I didn't care we had weapons. I took a step forward to the stand I saw the hand guns in the case, the rifles and shot guns on the shelves. I spotted the card on the counter; I picked one up and read it. "Morris pawn shop" "owner Larry Morris" "quality guaranteed". I smiled toward Larry and said "hi Larry" He smiled back" Hi". Bessie came toward me" Larry? Well thank you for helping us".

No girls' thank you, you provided me with a chance to get lost. Are you girls okay with walking?

I think with the weapons we can make it.

Are you sure?

Bessie spoke up"yea we got here with hardly spotting anyone, plus with the gator there isn't much room.

"Okay well keys for keys. Bessie gave the keys to Larry and he intern gave her the keys. So the back door is your best way to get in and out, there is a silent alarm that is triggered, you don't have to worry about it, it won't make any noise, the front windows have bars including the doors, and there is a box of MRE's I'm taking half, you can have the other half.

Sounds good.

Larry said his good byes, told us we were crazy, be careful and left. We had no real way of knowing he had made to the gator, but him driving out front confirmed that he had gotten to the gator safely. Bessie and I went back to looking at the guns. I went around the counter and selected a tactical shot gun_. I love shot guns_. I turned toward Bessie who just stood there; I motioned for her to join me. "You know nothing about guns right?"

Right.

Well you're getting a crash course. Okay let's see, I say as I turn toward the hand guns. Larry unlocked the cases, _hmm nice guy_. I opened the case and took out a high point 380 APC and handed it to Bessie. This pistol doesn't have much of a kick and I'm pretty sure you can handle it; it holds ten rounds carry two. After that I'm not sure about your aiming so you can use a Mossberg 500, just point and shoot, it holds five rounds. Other than that you have your knives and the messenger bag we can fill with ammo.

Bessie looked at me" are you sure? I mean I really don't know what to do.

Its ok we'll go out front and I'll let you squeeze off a few rounds to feel comfortable.

Ok sounds good, umm… what about Morgan?

No kidding well maybe we should take a few weapons for her, and some extra for defense.

We need a bigger bag.

There's probably some in the back storage. I turn toward the storage room flip on the light, wasn't much, but I did find a duffel bag. I walked back into the pawn shop to find Bessie looking out the front window.

I found a bag. What are you looking at?

Nothing I was kind of lost in thought.

Ok well let's pack a few weapons and some MREs and head out of here. Nodding Bessie came to join me.

What should we take?

Well….. OMG! Is that what I think it is?!

What! What!

It's a 357! Oh my god! I always wanted one of these! OMG there are two! Bessie was looking at me with wide eyes.

How do you know that?!

My brother he taught me all about it, he always said that you never know when you might need skills. So he taught me about guns, having to clean it, reload it, and there is the baton it was a gift from him.

Oh cool, all I have are older sisters they are insane. I stayed home with my dad, he used to be a marine, and he said I was more or less his favorite and that I should know how to protect myself and a knife was my first lessons next was guns, but my mom got mad at him and he stopped.

Wow that sucks, my mom well ugh enough said about her.

Bessie and I didn't say anything more; she probably noticed my discomfort about the subject and decided not to press the topic. Without saying a word Bessie got the MREs, while I loaded some guns into the duffel bag, for good measure I add ammo to the duffel bag. Bessie had her arms full of MRE's; we stuffed them into the duffle bag. "What do you want to carry? I asked Bessie.

I'll take the duffle bag you can have the messenger bag.

Ok let's trade then_. Finally were ready to go_.

So how are we getting back?

Walk mostly maybe if we get lucky we can find a vehicle with keys or maybe go toward the dealer ship they warned us not to go to, they should have keys on hand.

But isn't it close to the city?

Yea maybe if we feel lucky other than that we can walk. GOOD?

Good. We looked out the windows made sure we didn't see any cannibals and headed for the back door. We took a quick look outside, and didn't notice anything. Stepping out outside we looked out the alley way. The alley way was filled with bodies. Who killed these people? Bessie and I exchanged glances but made our way through the grave yard, trying not to make a noise. Maybe Larry killed them, but there was no way to be sure. We finally made it out of the alley way and on to the street. There was relatively nothing in site so we proceeded on. We walked on to a street trying to make as little noise as possible. _Walking was going to suck_. Then there it was again the cry. We looked around, but nothing showed, the faint sounds of footsteps was heard, I finally turned around to notice a 6'4 guy with blood splattered pants and shirt charging toward me. I didn't react fast enough and he tackled me taking me about six feet away from Bessie. I heard Bessie scream as I was being pinned to the ground. Instinct I reached for my baton extended and put in the guy's mouth to try and hold him off. I tried to hold him while Bessie reached for her gun. She tried to fire but the safety was still on. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm so fucking dead. A shot echoed, the guy, cannibal thing, stopped moving his brains plastered on the ground and half on my face and all his weight came down on me. Bessie tried to help me get the thing off but he was too heavy for us. Finally we were able to roll him off, and Bessie helped me up." Let's get that stuff off your face she said". Reaching into the duffel bag, she found hand sanitizer, put some on a napkin and wiped my face for me." Ow ow ow it burns".

That means its working, quit being a big baby.

_I was going to stick my tongue at Bessie, but decided against it_. Are you done yet?

Yea I got all of it off.

Good can I open my eyes now?

Yea. Bessie threw me another napkin and told me to wipe my hands. I gladly did so. "So who saved my ass this time? And another question why doesn't anything ever happen to you?

It's cause I got game.

Whatever. We looked around to see if we could find the shooter, but there was nothing in site. Deciding to keep going forward I picked the messenger bag back up and we turned to leave, but a shot close to our feet stopped us. We looked around again, still nothing. We heard steps behind us again, _oh great_. We turned around to see four guys walking toward us, we started to head toward them, but again another shot a few inches in front of us. The guy in the middle smiled at us and put his hand toward his neck and spoke "Stop playing with them". Bessie and I kept looking back and forth from the guys to each other. We didn't know what to say. Finally the guy that talked" Hello my name is Doc" pointing to his right "this is Vector and these guys are Dom and six. The guy that is playing with you is tank, and with him is rook."

Your names?

Pointing toward Bessie, I begin but she cut me off. "I'm Bessie and she's Cat, we're just heading back to our dorms, were not causing trouble."_ I didn't know we were taking turns introducing ourselves._ I kept my eyes focused on Doc, he probably noticed me checking him out and I knew he did when he smiled. I blushed and acted like something on the ground caught my attention. _Asphalt nice_. I looked back and gave a weak smile, the next guy that caught my attention was introduced as vector, he was tall, about 6'1 medium build, he was carrying kukri knives, a katana, a shot gun and a LMG. Next was Dom he was about the same height as Doc 5'11, medium build, a cross bow on his back, two batons, a double barrel, and an AR15. The last guy was known as six he had slight build, he had two tomahawks, throwing knives, and two handguns. Finally Doc he didn't look like had muscles, but when he moved you could see them, he was carrying a handgun on each hip, a tomahawk, and an M4. Doc was speaking but we weren't paying attention. "hey hello girls'.

Bessie and I look at each other and blushed. We didn't hear them talking.

Oh uh sorry what? I managed to get out.

Since you guys live around here we need directions, our ride didn't drop off us in the right place.

Oh uh seriously?

Yea but let's keep this between us.

Right… Ok where do you need to go?

We can't actually tell where were going but we can give you a general location and we need wheels, I don't think walking around here is safe and it looks like you girls need it too.

Yea but where were headed isn't too far away.

Really how far?

The college basically.

Six looks at Doc and says that's about ten miles away.

How do you know that?! I thought you didn't have directions?!

He just looked at us, didn't say anything else. Doc spoke up" Try again girls."

Sighing "ok we may need a ride, and as far as a vehicle goes, the ones that can be hotwired are gone, which basically leaves a dealership. There is one closer to the city, but we found out that going toward the city is probably suicide.

Why?

Well there is an emergency broadcast out saying that there is a military blockade that should be safe, but with all the people going there, it can't be safe. Even a little noise draws these cannibals things close, it would probably turn into a feeding frenzy there, the ones we've seen are fast, strong, and they cry out, some are slow, but you can hear them every time they walk their bones crack, and they only moan when they see you.

Good call, I would advise you to stay inside, we can escort you girls there. After Doc finished his sentence two guys walked up, one holding a L150 sniper rifle, with a machete attached to his Kevlar, a sledge hammer on his side and .357 revolver attached to his hip_. Wow I didn't know this guy but I like him_. Doc introduced him as tank and that was an understatement this guy was tall my guess 6'5ish and muscles on muscles. The next guy was about five inches shorter his name was rook he was toned, slight build; he was carrying a machete, two handguns, and a UMP45.

Doc spoke up" alright we'll protect you but you we need to get where were going and quick."

Uh. Sure thing. Looking at Bessie she nodded and we both started walking toward the street and headed toward the dealership. It was a small dealership sold to first time buyers, but they screwed you over every chance they got. They did have a nice selection, there was a black Chevy 2500 lifted with black rims that I had my eye on. Nobody really wanted black vehicles or gas guzzlers in Cali, so nobody bought it. We started walking in the direction of the dealership. God I hope this goes well, and I hope Morgan is okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking toward the dealership completely and utterly sucked and it made me really miss my iPod. There were more cannibals but the guys took care of them. We had a few more miles to go and about two hours left of daylight. Doc would only talk to ask for directions. Bessie had tried to get the guys to talk, but she only got short answers which left us with more questions. Walking made me think of plans for survival-1. We could stay in Cali and try to wait it out, 2. We could try to leave, 3. Be a hero but what about Morgan? She's six months pregnant she would need our help and I would bet my lunch money she knew about this Martial Law thing was going to happen. But then again what are these guys doing here? Bessie interrupted my thoughts" Hey are you hungry?"

Now that you mention it I could go for a pizza or burger with onion rings.

That sounds so good.

My mind was racing with images of food then a gurgling noise was heard and everybody stopped. The guys were looking around but I knew what the sound was. Bessie's and my stomach were growling loudly. Bessie and I looked at each other, and then it dawned on me I wasn't too sure how long it had been since Bessie ate. The growling came louder this time and the guys turned and looked at us with smiles on their faces. Bessie took off her bag and opened it. I took out an MRE and was going to offer some to the guys but as soon as a met their gaze I could see the questing look and raised eyebrows.

What?

Are you that hungry?

Well we don't have anything else.

Vector walked up beside us and asked "Do you really like those MRE's?"

No but when in Rome Right?

You know I'm one hell of a cook.

I glanced toward Doc and saw him glaring daggers toward Vector. "It's cool we can eat the MRE."

Doc smiled and said "how many more miles?

Uh either 5 or 4 more.

"We'll stop here and pick up tomorrow; we need a place to stay tonight". Vector pointed out a dinner called "Little piece of Heaven". The dinner seemed nearly empty, but this was still in college territory so almost every building had bars on the windows and doors, still wondering why but then again college students are unpredictable. Bessie and I were told to wait outside with rook while the guys went in to clear the area. All we heard were thuds, someone say clear, but as soon as we were about to step in rook stopped us. The door popped open; out came the guys carrying bodies. It was truly a grueling sight one body had its guts falling out, chest cavity exposed, and the other two were covered in blood. Bessie and I selected seats by the kitchen "I guess they were getting ready to open this morning". From the kitchen we could hear pots and pans clanging, Vector shouting that dinner would be ready in 30. I smelled the sweet aroma of meat; my stomach growled, Bessie was rubbing her tummy "shhhh". The guys were checking equipment, but it was to quiet I couldn't sit any longer. I guess Bessie was thinking the same thing; manners made us get up and ask Vector if he needed any help with dinner.

You girls can get some plates ready, forks and knives, the guys are kind of barbarian.

We got plates out and set out forks and knives. We were the last to get our forks and knives set out at our table when vector came out with two plates of food and set it in front of us. We looked as each other, but vector told us he valued our opinion more than his companions. Bessie questioned him. Vector didn't get to answer us "Hey vector why don't you hand deliver our plates?" Rook asked.

What am I your waitress you got legs!

S-You get girls here and you're already jumping through hoops.

V-I'm just being nice.

D-Hey quiet down get your food.

All of the guys quieted down while Bessie and I started in our meal. It was heavenly the steak was cooked to a medium, fully loaded mashed potatoes, and broccoli. Vector wasn't kidding he was a hell of a cook. Bessie looked like she was enjoying the meal, but I realized we didn't have anything to drink. But vector must have read my mind he gave us water then a lemonade.

Our meal was delicious and a chorus of burps was heard. Doc told everyone to bed down and elected guys for shifts. Bessie and I couldn't find a place to sleep but in the end the floor in the corner won.

The next morning Vector was already up making breakfast. The guys snore freakishly loud, and I was plagued all night with anxiousness, expecting something to happen but nothing ever came. Bessie was getting up; I'm betting she slept better than I did. I could feel the grime on my face, I hadn't showered.

Ugh! I feel gross.

Yea, but think of it as camping" vector told me.

True well I just need to wash up.

There's a bathroom toward the back

Thanks". After washing up I felt ready for the day. I walked back out to see Bessie sitting at the bar with coffee. Doc was trying to wake up Rook.

Five more minutes.

Get up!

That's when I smelled what Vector was cooking. PANCAKES! Rook was up in no time and coffee was being passed to him while the pancakes were being given out.

After breakfast the guys were out making sure that there were no cannibals around. We continued our journey toward the dealership. The road was bare, hardly any signs of life, but of course we went through the businesses part, and housing was about three miles away. We were getting closer to the city and the first signs were starting to show. The interstate you could see the cars up the way, the helicopters that Larry mentioned were flying in and out of the city. My curiosity got the best of me and I decided to walk up the on ramp to get a better look. They weren't kidding about this Marshall Law thing, there were roaming patrols, from what I could tell probably National Guard, there was no one walking around not even a single cannibal. Doc came up behind, I didn't notice the guys and Bessie followed me."Come on, you gotta head back to your friend. How much further?"

Down this ramp, look down the street.

Nodding his acknowledgement we made our way to the dealership. The dealership was undisturbed, not even open for the day. The guys basically broke into the dealership not worried about alarms.

Pick one.

The black Chevy 2500.

The guys just smiled. Doc handed me the keys while he beeped opened a suburban.

Happy trails!

Thanks I guess for everything but in future reference talking usually helps. Hey Vector you are a damn good cook. Bessie and I waved to them and headed for the truck. We threw our bag in the back choosing hand guns to keep up front with us just in case. We both had to hop into the truck. 'Cat?

Yea.

Why a Chevy? Ford is so much better.

Are you kidding me? The Chevy is a work truck through in through. There is no better truck!

Yea there is, it's the Ford F-150

Psh! Where have you been living?

The rez!

We started laughing. I could see the questioning looks from the guys.

It's nothing I told them. I looked toward Bessie "we'll continue this later." She winked at me. Lucky for us the guys filled up our tank. Topped of and ready to go we waved one last time and headed for Morgan's. The trip back was better we talked about the guys and how weird they were, going over our options for survival, but deciding we needed Morgan's input as well. We were coming up the turn back to Morgan's house, but I realized we promised to find her friend and food. We instead of turning went straight to the grocery store.

We need food and we'll check if Morgan's friend is there.

And what to expect when you're expecting?

No shit.

The parking lot was bare and some lights were on in the store. We found a blue car but looks like it was abandon, not sure if it was Morgan's'. We walked inside guns drawn, made sure Bessie's handgun safety was off.

What the hell are you doing?! I asked Bessie.

It's a cart. She answered me.

We're making too much noise and we don't know what's in here" I tried to whisper. But to late the sound attracted the cannibals in the store. That damn loud cry echoed in the store, there were five cannibals running toward us. Taking the 357 I took aim at the cannibals, damn I couldn't aim properly with them running. Bessie wasn't doing any better. I fired all six shots with only fully taking out one. Bessie fired all her rounds, but she managed to hit all of them in the gut, but they wouldn't stop coming. Bessie unsheathed her machete, I took out my kukris. The first one coming at us Bessie cut his head off, the next was mine, and I killed it with ease chopping his head in two. Bessie and I made quick work of the rest.

You alright?

Yea but damn see how many bullets I put into them?

Yea damn things kept coming.

Think that's all of them?

Hope so, well if more come then we have our knives.

Where's the basket?

Let's lock these doors just in case.

Nodding I went to help Bessie. We went through each aisle collecting water, canned food, snacks, and soda. We found a few books about pregnancy and some medical supplies just in case. We checked all of the doors locked the front doors; put a sign out "side entrance door open". We left the store walking toward the truck. We put all the food in the back seat and that's when I heard the helicopters. Fully loaded and in the front I didn't want to turn on the truck until I saw the helicopter go out of sight. Finally I couldn't hear the helicopter anymore.

You think Morgan it okay?

Remember when she pulled a gun on me? I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself.

We turned a corner in the truck and the sight was unreal. In front of us was a crowd of cannibals all of them banging on doors and windows. There was a group starting to form around Morgan's house. We were speechless. I started honking the horn. Cries rang out as they started coming toward us. I backed up the truck making sure they were following. I kept honking in the horn drawing every freaken cannibal close to us. I was laying down rubber to keep them from reaching us. We had made it back to the beginning of the city with more than thirty cannibals behind us. I was pushing 70 mph with the cannibals 20ft behind us.

Damn don't they get tired?

Guess not.

I see an exit! We can use back streets to head back to Morgan's.

Bessie nodded, I went faster leaving the cannibals in the dust. I barely had time to slow down and make the turn. I raced back to Morgan's house hitting a few cannibals along the way.

Were at a half a tank do you think we should get more gas?

Yea but hey does that mean we have to pay for it?

Uhhhh? We'll see when we get there?

We found a gas station, but it was the pay at the pump. "How do we get this started?"

I there's a switch on the inside?

Well play with the pump sees if it works, I'll go inside.

I went inside the store to find a cannibal eating I'm guessing the clerk. I wanted to puke at the smell; I put a bullet in the cannibal and its lunch. Going around the counter I took a look at the gas thing "shit". Well maybe this button does it. I got thumbs up from Bessie. I met Bessie at the pump.

What did you do?

Pressed a button it was so hard.

Psh…. This truck drinks a lot of gas.

Yup imagine how I feel?

No kidding what are going to do about our stuff?

Not sure yet but we can figure that out later.

Finally the truck was filled back up. We set back out to Morgan's house. There were no cannibals hanging around, but I had a bad feeling. We stopped in front of Morgan's house and a chill went down my spine. I drew my gun earning questioning eyes from Bessie. I got out of the truck looking around but couldn't shake the bad feeling from my gut. Morgan's house looked like nothing was wrong, but I couldn't be too sure. I heard shots in the distance and Morgan's door came flying open.

Where the hell have you been?!

We took longer than expected… sorry.

There is someone firing off shots I'm not sure where from.

We just heard.

Get the truck in the garage it connects to the house.

Morgan slammed the door while we brought the truck into the garage. We barely had enough room to maneuver inside. Morgan had the door open helping us unload the food and guns. We had all the food put away and were separating the ammo.

So I guess that was you guys honking the horn in the truck.

Yea we probably could have thought that out better.

Well it saved me, I'm not sure if I was making too much noise, but somehow I attracted those things.

Where did they come from?

I'm not sure, but they started to crowd the streets, where did you lead them?

Back to the city and when did these gun shoots starting happening?

Yesterday a few hours after you left. What's this? A pregnancy book? Why?

Well we thought it might help.

Thank you. By the way what happened?

Well we met some guys that were strange they didn't talk much as much as Bessie and I tried.

Yup I tried and tried. Bessie told Morgan all that had happened to us, while I finished with the ammo and set guns in convenient places just in case. We had dinner, Morgan made spaghetti with meatballs. It was good but damn I need a shower in the worse way. Good thing there was hot water, but no extra clothes. Morgan gave us gym clothes and let us shower. We had a few lights on in the house. I took my shower and let Bessie go next. While she was in the shower I walked around the house. I heard cracking outside. I went to turn off all the lights. I looked outside; it took a while for my eyes to adjust. It was a slow moving cannibal. What is it? Morgan asked holding a flash light.

Hide the light there is a cannibal outside.

Luckily the cannibal didn't see it. It kept walking but Bessie had finished her shower and freaked out." What's going on?"

Cannibal Morgan answered her. As I turned back to the window I saw the cannibal go down with one shot. Morgan and Bessie joined me, we gasped at the same time. " oh shit…."


	6. Chapter 6

Previously "oh shit…."

I couldn't believe what I saw, it was the Rambo guy, and the darkness disguised him as a shadow. I told Bessie and Morgan that it probably would be better to leave the rest of the lights off and for us to sleep in one room. Morgan wanted us to sleep in the master bedroom where her pregnancy pillow was at. I locked everything and made sure that all the weapons were in place. Morgan was going to be sleeping wit a knife and a hangun by her side while Bessie and I slept on the floor. I Locked the bedroom door and pushed the dresser over the door while Bessie secured the window. We said our good nights and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to the horrible cry, half asleep I grabbed my gun and ran into the dresser."Son of a bitch!" This of course woke up Morgan and Bessie. Bessie groggily asked " Whats going on?".

I heard the cry again and was going to check it before I ran into the dresser.

Ow!

m-can one of you help me get up?

Bessie helped Mogan while I tried to access the damage on me. Bessie helped me push the dresser out of the way and slowly we made our way to the living room windows.

Well there is no cannibal, he probably saw someone and took off after them.

Yea but I didn't hear a scream.

True.

That's when we heard more gunshots. Bessie and I exchanged glances, we were not alone here and I didn't know whether to be frightened or relieved.

C-I need to get dressed.

B-Same here.

C-Oh shit we don't have any clothes here.

B-It's back at the dorms.

Morgan choose that time to enter the living room." You guys hungry?"

C-Well yea but we need our clothes but they're at the dorms plus my truck is still there.

M-You have a truck?

C-Yup my pride and joy.

M-Oh that's good! Hey were u able to find my friend.

Bessie and I had to look down at our toes.

M-Well?

C-We went there, we found a blue car that was abandon and the store only had its employees in it.

Were they alive?

No.

Oh my gosh my roommate.

Im so sorry.

It'll be okay the car was abandon right? There is a chance that she might still be alive right?

There could be?

I could see the pain and hurt in Morgans eyes. Bessie went to check on everything to make sure that there were no cannibals around the house. She came back having spotted nothing. I was still wondering where the cry came from. Morgan said that breakfast was ready. Eggs, sausage, hashbrowns, and toast. "We need to finish up all the perishables before it goes bad." We all dug in. We spent about three more hours trying to occupy ourselves but ended up playing video games while Morgan was knitting. We spent the rest of our day that way sometimes breaking to watch a movie or to cook. We all elected to sleep in one room again. It was errie quiet but we managed to sleep.

Monday

It was no different but we did notice we attracted more cannibals, how were not sure, we did our best to stay quiet but some how they had ended up at our door. Bessie and I went out the back and killed all of the cannibals. I was starting to feel numb about killing them, but I didn't want to be somebody's dinner, Bessie had the same look I had. We turned around to head back into the house until Bessie said look. I turned around and saw what had attracted the cannibals. Some of Morgans curtains were to light and you could see Morgans shadow moving around inside. We went back inside and told Morgan what we had seen and she had gotten out darker curtains, but the down side it would always be dark. We put up the curtains and resumed our day. Nothing else happened for the rest of the day.

Tuesday

It was definitely darker on the inside our eyes were adjusting to it and it hurt to look out the windows. A few cannibals roaming the streets but nothing we couldn't handle. Our day was relatively the same, we had finished medal of honor and moved on to halo. Bessie was surprisingly good at it, but I on the other hand completely sucked. Morgan had finished her knitting and she started on a baby blanket. She wanted to keep the babys sex a surprise so she was making blankets in yellow and green, I'm guessing those were neutral colors? The same old same old was happening, breakfast scope out the neighbor hood make sure no cannibals were around, lunch, play video games, dinner chat a bit board games and bedtime.

Webnesday

Nothing was really happening we were still in our routine, but the helicopters had stopped flying over us and we heard more gunshots I was starting to think they were coming from the college. We all looked like we were about to lose our minds, so we all started reading a pregnancy book. I learned so much now we watched Morgan more intently. We tried to watch what she ate but there was not much use most of the fresh food we had wasn't going to last long but we knew what she couldn't eat. Other than that we did the same old. But that night I decided to check my messenger bag, it still held some aommo that needed to be added to the stash. But Morgan had convinced me that it was probably a good idea to have some stuff ready to go just in case we were attacked. As I was going through my bag I found a walkie talkie at the bottom. Whats that? Bessie asked.

It's a walkie talkie, but I'm not sure how it got there.

Maybe Larry had put it in there just in case.

Yea but why? A radio would probably be more help. Hey this is weird it's already on a channel.

Well turn it on see if it works.

(turns on radio) Hello? (Silence) Is anybody out there...

IT's about damn time! We've been trying to reach you! Whats your location?

What? Who is this?

Doc now can you answer my questions.

UH…. Were close to the college, whats going on?

No time is there anywhere we can meet?

I guess where we met you guys?

Good be there noon thirty tomorrow. OUT.

Wait! Hey Doc! (static)

Holy shit! Did you hear that?

Yea, what do you think that is about?

I have no idea but I guess were going to find out tomorrow.

M- Can you trust them?

Of course.

Be careful.

The rest of the night we formulated a plan just in case anything went south. We would get whatever medical supplies we had together, food, water, and weapons just in case. After were settled in bed, I couldn't help but be on high alert. I had a feeling something was going to happen, as much as I tried to calm down, but I couldn't. Well one sheep, two sheep, three sheep…

Thursday

We turned on the tv, but there was nothing showing just reruns, no news and no information just a broadcast that said stay in your homes help is coming. Bessie and I loaded the truck making sure to try and cover all of our basis. So whats going to happen?

Morgan I have no clue but we shall see. Bessie said.

C-hey lets get ready to go, the faster we get this done the faster we get back to slouching around.

M-well you guys be careful and I'll see you when you get back.

Nodding we turned and left. We got to the meeting point about noon and waited there. Time was not our frined we watched the clock tick by. Tick, tick, tick. Gun shots brought us out of our musings, an engine being pushed, and footsteps echoed. We grabbed the shot guns, me the tactical shot gun, Bessie the Mossberg 500, with hand guns at our sides. Then we saw the suburban come into site with about 15 cannibals behind them. There were two guys hanging out the window shooting at the cannibals. About 50ft away the suburban came to a skretching hault. Doc got out and started firing at the cannibals, Vector, DOM, and tank joined him. We walked closer; I saw the blood on the back windows and the blood on vector and tank. We made quick work of the cannibals and dom went out to make sure that they were all dead. What Happened?

Rouke and Six were shot, they will live, but we couldn't find a place safe enough for them. We were leaving the city but we attracted a crowd, while under fire by other hired hands.

What the hell were you guys doing?

I can't tell you that, but please can you help us again?

Shit fuck sure Morgans not going to be happy. You can follow us.

We need to hurry that bullet needs to come out.

Lets go. We left with the guys following us. We turned on the street to Morgans but instantly knew something was wrong, her door was wide open. We pulled up in front and ran inside with guns drawn. Morgan!

SHHHH! Damn it there might be a cannibal in here!

The guys came in behind us. " whats going?

Our frined is missing. They nodded and helped us look around the house, we didn't find any sign of Morgan. They brought in rouke and Six and placed them in the living room. Doc went to work on them. In the kitchen we found a note: If you want your friend back come to the college and wear something sexy. Love R.

Shit! The bastard took Morgan!

The guys looked up at us and saw Bessie and I pacing around the kitchen. Vector asked us what had us so worked up?

Morgan! The pregnant woman letting us stay with her has been kidnapped by this creepy Rambo looking guy.

V-Holy shit Doc! That guy is still alive!

I'll deal with him, but right now I need help with these wounds. And Vector I'm going to need some blood, Rouke has lost a lot and six' wound the bullet went straight through I need bandages.

I wanted so much to question Doc, but it looked like he was busy so I kept my mouth shut and tried to help in any way I could. Bessie kept looking at the note. How did he know where we were?

Probably all the cannibals we kept attracting, but if he knew we were here why didn't he come earlier?

I don't know?

Doc broke our train of thoughts. So this Rambo guy have you seen him?

We told Doc about what happen at the field and he looked over the message before he finally told us that what we were about to hear cannot be repeated. We agreed and Doc filled us in about everything. Turns out the guys were hired security contractors and Rambo was one as well, but more like a lone guy who was completely twisted and like to rescue damsels in distress for the rewards. The reason they were sent there was to protect certain company secrets, they weren't the only ones sent in, and it had gotten a little chaotic when another company wanted the secrets the guys went in to get. There ride out had been shot down, and six and Rouke were shot by Rambo, and they had no idea where he was hiding out, he had a bullet in him as well. But one thing that still got to me was how he knew? I spotted the radio, turned it on. "Are you there?"(Silence) Hello….

Bout time, I was starting to get worried. Get my message? Your friend isn't really my style, but it seems it's the only way to get you out.

Where are you?

The college. I promise your friend is not hurt. I'll be waiting…

(Silence) We need to get her.

D-We'll help, but he'll be probably be watching.

B- This SOB is going to die one way or another.

C- Damn right, I've got a plan, Listen up….


	7. Chapter 7

Bessie and I drove toward the college with Doc and Dom hiding in the back. We drove with the walkie on; we were betting that the Rambo guy didn't know that the guys were with us. The guys wanted revenge, it was decided that Tank and Vector stay behind to watch Six and Rook.

"I can see you…" the walkie went off.

Bessie picked up the walkie "where are you?"

"Oh don't worry about that I know where you are I'll come to you."

"So you want us to wait in the truck?"

"Exactly….."

"What if there are cannibal things around here?"

"Don't worry about that."

Bessie and I exchanged glances "How the hell are we going to just wait here! This place is creepy enough" I said to Bessie.

"We gotta do what we gotta do to get Morgan back" Bessie said.

"Agreed" was heard from the back seat. We sat there just watching the clock tick by a minute seemed like an eternity and we sat there, plan A was slowing going down the drain as we just sat there. Waiting, waiting, waiting…

I was getting bored and when I got bored I got sleepy, Bessie on the other hand wouldn't stop fidgeting with every little thing. I wasn't too sure how long the guys could lay in the back not moving but if it were me I would've been moving nonstop. "Damn it dude I can't freaking sit here any longer or I'm going to pass out."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes it happens when I get bored I don't know why but shit I need something to keep me occupied."

"Well uh… I got it lets play a game like uh maybe 21 questions or shit I don't know?"

"Well were screwed I've never played 21 questions, but what about math? Like what's the square root of nine or something like that?"

"Sure tell me what nine times nine is then subtract thirty one."

"It's fifty" I said. We played for a bit until we heard gunshots coming from the dorms, we were in the football field parking lot. Bessie and I were immediately looking around.

"Just stay calm, try to keep a level head" Doc said.

"Yea right" is what Bessie and I said.

"Change of plans girls meet me by the west wing dorms, there seems to be some stinkers getting close to you and I would move if I were you, that truck can't run them all over."

Bessie and I looked at the walkie in amazement." How the hell does he have it covered but now doesn't have control? What the hell kind of mercenary is he?" Bessie was rambling. Doc answered her "he is doing it because what good are girls if they are willing to fight back, if you guys are freaked out then he can be the hero."

"This guy is seriously disturbed I mean what a douche!" Bessie was agreeing with me. "Well we better get going before whatever crowd gets here and were oh shit…."

Bessie turned to look out her window and saw it. A whole crowd of cannibals were walking, jogging; toward us the noise of the engine was attracting them to us. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Bessie screamed at me.

Throwing the truck into reverse I peeled away from our spot and headed toward our dorm rooms, I was guessing that's where he was holding Morgan, but it was weird, could he know that's where we stayed? I pulled up right in front of the dorms, I saw my truck in the parking lot, and there were more corpses lying around, the air was toxic, I seriously wanted to gag. We couldn't see the cannibals, but we could hear them; that clicking noise of their bones, the shuffling and their hungry cries. All of our planning had gone out the window by now so I decided to wing it; I counted the windows of the dorms and found my room. I backed up so that we were right under it. Bessie and I left the truck keys still in the ignition. We were strapped with weapons but took our time cautiously making our way to the stair well door.

"That's right just come a few steps closer…" the walkie said. " Now I'm on the first floor in the dorm supervisor's room, I'm pretty sure you know where that is?"

"Yes" was all Bessie said clicking the safety off of her pistol. She motioned for me to go first, but being the chicken I am I fought her about it. After a round of rock, paper, scissors I was gaining my courage to open the door gun drawn. I expected to see cannibals coming out, but there were none. The dorms were dimly lit. It had a tidy clean to the place like it hadn't been touched. We rounded the corner and I had to catch Bessie from screaming and drag her back around the Corner. There was about twenty or so cannibals on the other side just shambling around, luckily they didn't see us. I motioned for her to be quiet and took another look. There was no way we were going to make it through the first floor, but the super's dorm was on the other side. Bessie and I went back to the stairwell and decided to go to the second floor to see if we could use the elevators to distract the cannibals. The second floor didn't contain as much cannibals and we made quick work of them. The elevators looked ok, but we needed something to distract them. Bessie and I were fighting about what would be good, so we decided on a radio that we found; threw it inside and high tailed it to the first floor again. We were trying to catch our breath as we looked around the corner. The radio had only caught the attention of a few cannibals and we were back to square one. "Dude I know this sounds messed up but what about bait?" I asked Bessie.

"Well where are we going to find bait? It's not like there's a freaking store around here or bodies lying… ohhhh…" Bessie said.

"Duh! We could see if we could find a body someplace up stairs cut it up with the machete and send it down the elevator." Bessie nodded and we made our way back to the stairwell. The second floor seemed plausible, but from the experience I noticed that the cannibals liked fresh meat, they ignored the decaying bodies. We opened the stairwell door trying to not make a sound. The shoes I gave Bessie were squeaking on the tile while my boots sounded heavy. We could hear the shuffling and moans, but one thing we didn't expect was tapping. The tapping would stop then start, I couldn't think of it being a cannibal. As we got closer to the corner the tapping became louder. We checked the corner and saw bodies lined the hallway all were decomposing. I guess Bessie and I were getting use to the smell because it wasn't as bad as the first time it hit us. "It looks like they were all shot Bess".

"But who would?"

I was shaking my head "I don't know but let's find that tapping".

We pressed on until we came to a dorm room. Entering the room we found a girl probably the same age as us, but it was hard to tell she was so malnourished you could see her ribs. She was tied down to a bed her legs spread apart, it looked like Rambo had been keeping her here, her mouth wasn't covered, her lips were moving but nothing we could hear. We walked up to her and tried to untie her but she was trying to move away from us, shaking her head." We're going to try and help you, please we need to get you untied, just try and trust us." Bessie untied her legs while I untied her arms. We didn't bring any water or food with us, the poor thing was shaking. "Pl…pl…please… h...help me" she said before she died in my arms. We shed tears; this guy was an animal and needed to be killed. But Bessie and I knew we were no better because we had the same thought, we needed to cut up this girl's body and use it for our own agenda, I felt like scum. Bessie got out her machete, Doc and Dom came up to us just in time to save the day. "Don't… you don't have too we'll do it". I nodded my head and got up to hug Bessie, what the hell kind of world were we living in? We walked out into the hallway and held each other. "This guy is insane and you know whatever happens he dies tonight, promise me Cat" Bessie said to me. All I did was nod my head I needed to get my emotions under control, when I finally found my voice all that came out was barely above a whisper" I promise". I wiped my eyes trying to put my game face on; I don't think I was doing a very good job. Bessie was no different, she looked a bit green and I pulled her into another hug. "Hey she's ready" Dom said. "Put the parts in the elevator give us about two minutes to get into position and then send down the elevator"." So which plan is this?" Doc asked smirking. I guess plan get out of here alive' I said smiling back.

Bessie and I were back into position waiting for the elevator to ding. We heard that fateful sound and looked around the corner sure enough the cannibals were eating the body parts. We made our way to the super's dorm, my stomach was in knots and I wanted to hurl at the smell. Bessie was a few feet behind me but she was grabbing at my pants, I'm pretty sure she was as freaked out as I was. We heard clicking and couldn't help but stop, my body was shaking with fear as I turned to look at where the sound was coming from. Thankfully all of the cannibals were still enjoying their meal; I let out a breath and continued to walk forward. We reached the Super's dorm , our weapons drawn, ready at the door, Bessie nodded at me, I reached to open the door, my heart pounding in my chest. Once the door was open the sight was an utter disappointment, there was no one inside the room. I felt my heart drop as Bessie and I walked into the room. On the TV we found a note with a happy face on it:

_You have guts I'll give you that. I can tell your fighters and I want to play a game. A nice friendly game of hide and seek. You only get one hint, I'm in the Building. Come find me…_

_Love,_

_R._

Fuck! He wants us to find him and his only hint is he's in the building" I told Bessie. "I think I know where's he's at Cat". I gave Bessie a nod.

"I think he's in one of our dorm rooms."

"Yea but which one? Our Dorms are almost close to together".

"We'll check both" Bessie said. I nodded and we headed back out. The Cannibals were probably already done with their meal. The cannibals were still eating, while we tried to quietly sneak pass them, but that was asking too much. One cannibal turned around let out a cry and that was it, all eyes were on us. We ran toward the stairs firing off rounds behind us. Reaching the door I threw it open. The closest cannibals came in with us. Bessie put a bullet in their heads while I fought with the others trying to close the door. Bessie emptied a clip, we finally closed the door, but we weren't sure how long it would hold with all the cannibals banging on the door. We ran up the stairs when we heard the door open and cannibals come in, more cries. We made it up the third floor; I raised my hand gun to the empty hallway while Bessie secured the door as best she could. We made our way down the hallway into Bessie's room first, but found nothing. My room was next, and my stomach was once again in knots. I tried to be quiet but Rambo heard me" Come on in". I sighed and walked through the door. "I've been expecting you, where's your friend?"

"That's a good question" I said looking behind me not seeing Bessie.

"Well close the door, were you raised in a barn?"

"How did you know?"

"Are you sassing me?"

"It depends on what you consider sass". I'm pretty sure I was either amusing him or pissing him off, I wasn't too sure which one. He got up and walked over to me and slapped me across the face. "My mother slaps harder than you" I said with a smirk. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work, where is your friend?"

"Well I'm not sure? She could have been eaten by cannibals?" Another slap, but I still had to smile.

"I don't like hurting you but, if you must continue to taunt me then I will teach you a lesson" he sneered. He held a gun up to my head and told me take off all my weapons, this was the real chance I got to see Morgan, she was tied up sitting on my old roommate's bed. She didn't look like she had been hurt but she had been defiantly crying. "Now my pet, bend over, put your hands on the bed and try to relax". I wasn't going to do that, Rambo noticed my resistance and punched me in the stomach, when I bent over he grabbed me and threw me into the bed, I was trying to kick him, but he had my arm then the other pretty soon I was handcuffed behind my back. Mother fucker this was going to suck and it did. He took a belt and whipped me on my ass, as I cried out in pain. I continue to cry out hoping that by some chance help was coming, but I knew what would be coming, fucking cannibals. I was on the bed now in a fetal position. "Now that were on the same page, where is your friend?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"You're going to be fun to break."

"Well I can't wait, you hit like a bitch you puss". That's all it took for him to get severely pissed again, before he could hit me again there was banging on the door. He growled "fuck! What's going on now fucking cannibals!" I looked at the door in time to see Rambo go down, a bullet in his leg. I laid there shocked, Morgan's muffled screams. Rambo returned fire, he didn't notice me get up until it was too late I kicked him as hard as I could in the head. He was out cold but not before he had a chance to shoot me. The pain was terrible. I screamed into the mattress, fighting with the handcuffs. Doc, Dom, and Bessie walked in. So that's where she went. Doc un-cuffed me while Dom secured the door, and Bessie untied Morgan. "Lay back down, you're going to be okay, I need to check out your wound" Doc said.

"I'm sorry cat" Bessie wailed.

"Its fine, I think, this fucking shit hurts!" I said.

"This is going to sting, but I need to clean the wound." Doc said.

"Just do it" I said. Doc applied the alcohol and I screamed out moving away from him. He waited until I calmed down then looked at my wound. "You're such a girl it's just a scratch, come one see" Doc said. I looked down feeling like an idiot but I could see the hole in my side. "Your funny just hurry up" I told Doc. He smiled at me and went to work at my wound. "Bessie for the love of god talk to me, keep my mind off of this "I whined.

"Well I found Doc and Dom; they grabbed me before I could follow you in".

"So wait why didn't you guys grab me? I wouldn't have been shot".

"Well we needed someone to distract him and since you were ahead we thought that it would work" Doc said.

"Okay thanks for clueing me in, I feel so much better now" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yea the guys didn't trust me not to bust in here, so they told me to pack my room."

"No shit? Well how many bags do you have?"

"Like four? I can't believe my stuff fit in there".

"Wow maybe you should pack up my stuff Bes".

"It gives me something to do. Morgan will you help me". Morgan was completely quiet I think she was in shock and wasn't ready to talk yet. They started packing my stuff, while Doc patched me up. We were ready to leave and heard banging coming from the stairwell, I completely forgot about the cannibals. "Shit they are going to be coming thru that door in a bit, how are we getting back down?'

"Drop your bags out the window and you can take the elevator".

"Are you okay with this Morgan?" I asked her but all she did was nod her head, I put my weapons back on and handed her a pistol. "Can you make it down there without being noticed?" Doc asked us.

"I thought you were coming with us?" I asked him.

"We promised revenge on this guy for our brother's sake" he said.

"Shit well do you have the keys to the truck?" I asked him.

Yes it's in my pocket" Dom said.

"Well we can take my truck it's in the parking lot and you guys get the pleasure of bringing our stuff back" I told Doc.

They nodded "We'll provide cover fire for you and be safe".

We left the guys to their affairs and headed for the elevator. On the first floor there was hardly any cannibals, we were able to kill the few with our knives and headed out to the parking lot. I saw my beautiful truck and we headed toward it. I beeped it open; I knew bringing my keys was a good idea. I heard screams of pain coming from my room but tried my best to ignore it. We drove toward Morgan house and parked my truck inside the garage. The guys were happy to see us but Morgan was still distraught and she headed to her bedroom. "Where are the guys?" Vector asked. Bessie answered him "They are getting their revenge". We followed Morgan into her room. She laid down on the bed. I joined her; I didn't bother to take off my shoes. I hugged Morgan, as she started to cry. Bessie was securing the room; she finally joined us on the bed, on the other side of Morgan and hugged her as well. I heard the guys come in, but we had thinking to do; Morgan had finally fell asleep. There was soft knocking on the door but neither of us got up. I heard Doc's voice" Cat we need to talk…"


End file.
